Why they're unable to take a break
by TF fanfictioner
Summary: Optimus shows Alicia why exactly they never take break, after she notes to him that all they've been doing is *cleans throat* But they end up having the best night and still try to recover after the shutdown. M- contains Sexual Content. Carefull. Don't like? Don bother reading it. might make sequel don know yet.


Optimus is downstairs sitting on the couch catching Energon-skits ( _AKA for short EG-Skits_ ) in his mouth with other than that nothing even though the big-screen's on which humans call _TV_ , he wasn't even watching it. Mech was just enjoying himself, having nice day, he tossed a skit up and it didn't come back down.

"Huh?" He opened his optics to find out Alicia was standing right there smiling at him and that she caught the skit. "Oh, Hey babe."

"Having a good day?" she walks around the couch before sittin down on his lap.

"Yea pretty great, well from now at least." Alicia giggled "What about you, having good day."

"Pretty good, dog." That got Optimus to chuckle. "It's actually kind of impressive how you don't notice anything different about me"

"What?" He looked her up and down not sure what exactly he's missing out on "Yea you're right i got nothing, can i give up?"

"Oh you" she tapped him on the chest as the mech chuckle ' _ohah-o-ow.._ ' "Really notice nothing?"

"Ummm..." He looked her up and down and around again " _Nnnooo... Not really._ "

"Need a hint?" TF asked out of nowhere causing the mech to yelp and jump a little from starttle.

"Don't, Do that!" He panted regaining himself as the girls just laughed it off. "No offense but why you here T?"

"I don't know, probably cause i had to meet up with SilverClash, speakng of which he's here and i'm out!"

Mech sighed as he turned his attention back on the femme, he kept nuzzling her mostly by her chest fur, they cuddled and Prime started to go smooching around her neck. He felt her purr on his lips and tounge, he slowly then gently pinned her on the couch.

"Wait no Optimus." She looked at the mech who's holding her with his arms around her.

"What."

"That's all we been doing lately, we need to take a break from this"

"You've never complained until now."

"Yea, i know. It's not like something's wrong/i don't want to, i'm just saying that it'd be better if we cool off on this a bit."

"Have i not been good enough lately?"

"No, Why'd you ever think that." He went around her neck again "Optimus. No.."

" ' _Optimus. Yes._ ' "Mech said gently and softly. "I just wonder why're you rejecting me"

"Oh Optimus... " she giggled "I'm not i'm just saying it'd be better for both of us if we just take a break." The mech chuckles after "What?"

"Alicia, you forgot that i all i do is..." He slowly leaned into her neck as her hands rested on the back of his head and other on the back of his neck.

It was few second later when she just let go. The Mech still went around her neck even up and down he dragged his lips and tounge, he then gently started lightly chewing on her neck wires, even suckling them from time to time. Alicia always huffs out heavy breathing enjoying it, Autobot leader dragged his left hand down to her hip then wrapped her leg around his wasit then put his arm/hand back around and under her back and did the same thing with the right.

"Wait... Optimus-"

" _Shhh..._ " he gently soothed to her.

"N.. N-not downstairs..." she caressed the back of his head and neck.

"Why?"

"It's not the best option..." she dragged her leg against his hip, but he put it back.

"Don't.." he huffed a bit, looking at her "I don't want to break the mood..."

"You wont... I promise..." They both got up but Alicia walked on her own as the mech held on to her from behind It was small struggle going up the stairs "Optimus you have to wait untill we get to the berth.."

"I.. -Can't!..." he groaned out. He was impatient, never waited.

His left hands dragged under her chest fur as it dug it self there. Once they entered their room he used his right hand to unhook the holder(hook or something) that held Alicia's chest fur on her covering her chest area, it fell off her.

"With your permission and will... I'll show you why we're never able to take a break "He huffed.

"As you wish/desire Optimus.." the femme huffed out nuzzling under his chin.

"Damn, Alicia you're an _Animal_!..." he nuzzled the right side of his face on her expressing his dirstiest thoughts on her hotness, though it is one of his ways in saying 'You're sexy' or 'Damn, you're sexy as all hell' etc.

"Same goes for you, in both meanings.." She wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out, but with that she went backwards and sat on the berth but Since Optimus was infront of her he fell standing bent over balancing on his hands. The femme slowly moved/crawled backwards, then Optimus got on the berth with her.

He then pinned her down no regets no mercy, just pure love and impatience tearing him apart. Alicia gently yelped like a wolf once she was pushed and pressed on the berth, even though there was huge impatience between them, for the mech mostly, they still took a bit of time on each other before getting to the case. His right hand caressed her from her back to her _**ahem**_ , sitting-spot and just a bit lower. She put her hands on his helmet and played with his what are assumed to be... Antenas? While he smooched around her chest area.

"I promise you'll regret that we're taking our time right now..." The mech huffed.

"We'll see.." Alicia slowly layed her head back down and thought ' _So Sexy, yet so agressive. -..In a good way agressive_ '

"Alicia, i don't want to wait anymore!..."

"Just a little..."

"Hrrrr!.." He couldn't hold in anymore ' _Damn it why is she making me wait?! Making me hesitate! I can't control it anymore, i'll just-_ ' the mech had just about a little enough before making sure she's actually ready. ' _If i don't do it i'll go insane and grow out of control!_ '

Everytime during the process she not only moaned, but also whimpered or moaned out like the CyberWolf she was/is, though it always meant mostly the same thing and Prime knew it as good as the femme did, though he adored the sound of her moaning and whimpering under him, he loved it, and loved every sound she made, especially when she moaned out his name was one of his favorites. It Made him feel so powerfull, and she never asked him to stop. Even though, she never-ever has yet overloaded, she only begged/wanted him to continue.

Alicia gently clinched/seized onto him as she softly whined out till her optics were about to fill with tears, the mech let out a groan starting to lose alot of strength, he kept huffing in the pause, his optic lights were weakening a bit too... He needed to go on a short shutdown he was losing strength fast and hard. his body was lightly pulling him down.

"O-O-Optimus.." CyberWolf femme huffed a small light groan.

"A-Alicia... I'm sorry, i'm losing my strength, i'm currently in a require of a shutdown, and i can see that so are you..."

"I'm... F-F-Fine..."

"I'm not going to be able to hold on forever..." he hears her systems making noice like she's about to shutdown any second, so did his. "It's been all night, and.. the rest of the day since i started on the couch..." he layed her under him to the point he wouldn't end up pinning her during the whole energy charge if he slowly shuts down, though he tends to forget... "Least i can do for now... Is this.." he smooched and nibbled around her neck and chest area. He knew once they wake up, he'd ask how it was but was too exhausted to do it even now or something...

"Optimus that wasn't all of you there..."

"Maybe because... i put... everything... i had in m-my body in this time..."

"No.. I would've... Know - otherwise..."

They both let out a groan as he removed his cabel, he kept huffing once his mouth was removed from her chest/neck. He continued the smooching for a bit more before laying down and shutting down for the night, He also has his right arm wrapped around the femme as she got comfortable and shutdown also.

In the morning both bots came online again, Optimus opened his optics and yawned huge, Alicia giggled. He looked down at the femme and snuggled her. They both sighed happy and satuisfied as all hell. Alicia's tail was crossing like a blanket covering their below areas.

"Morning.."

"Morning to you too my mech"

"What a night..." Mech still couldn't recover "How was it for you?"

"そこにそれを記述するために発明されても言葉はありませんが、それまでまたとないです" [there's not even a word invented to describe it, but untill then unrepeatable] (Or acorsing to traslation: You do not have the words been invented to describe it in there, but it is once-in-a-lifetime until it)

"そして、私たちのために一つだけの事があります、1を発明"[Then there's only one thing for us, invent one] Alicia giggled lightly. The mech later on sighed "So it was that incredible huh?"

The femme sighed "More than you know.." she stretched her arm across his chest and left it like that. "I guess now we can do something you've wanted to do from time to time or mostly everymorning, nothing just be here together in berth sleeping."

"Was about time.." The mech sighed satisfied as he could ever be- thought for few seconds "If we happen to do the same we did tonight or even better, trust me i'll make you scream next time, it will increase times 5"

"Good luck with that." she teased giggling, though the thought of it did make her wish for it now.

The mech closed his optic still exhausted "I promise if we get or full energy back soon, catch up on missed out day, we can do it again tonight..."

"That'd be great..." The femme sighed unable to wait, guess they switched places.

They sighed big and went back to a loooooong recharge, they didn't even bother to sit up or something, though i guess it'd make sence why.


End file.
